


Family Reunion

by JayWrites



Series: Love, Hurt, & Misery [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets Cassie's family for the first time and Cassie worries if he will make a good impression or not. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a few of my friends on tumblr where we were joking around about Tom dancing like a black auntie at a barbeque. Consider this an introductory one shot. (I did not proofread this so expect a few typos.)

Cassie bit her lip and glanced out the window. The environment whipped by; her eyes caught glimpses of the passing houses and telephone poles but her mind was on the tall, slender man driving the car. They had only been dating officially for eight months and he was already going to meet her family. Ever since she moved out to L.A. a few years ago, she saw them less frequently and that saddened her. It was so hard to keep up with everyone. Facebook was good for the occasional updates on who was recently engaged or pregnant, what new jobs or relationships they were in, or who had died; but it didn’t compare to the actual face-to-face interactions that she craved.

"Come on! Let me over!" He yelled through the car window to the driver in the opposite lane. "It’s called common courtesy."

Cassie smiled. “Tom, I told you to just let me drive but no…You just _have_ to be in control, don’t you?” Tom smiled but didn’t answer. “Yeah…you got some major control issues, dude.”

"It didn’t bother you last night, darling. When I grabbed the back of your neck…"

Cassie cut him off with a laugh. “Do not start.”

"You like that shit anyway," he replied teasingly.

"I _love_ that shit.” Tom grabbed her hand and kissed it. “All right, boy. Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

"Is that a challenge? Because I _will_ pull this car over.”

"Tempted, boo. Really. But we’re not that far from my grandma’s.”

“Oh, really?” A mischievous smile grew on his face. He released her hand and gently placed his hand on her lap.

Cassie raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “Tom…what are you—” He cut her off with a finger to his lips. His eyes remained on the road as he brought his hand back to her lap and slowly rubbed up her dark brown thigh. She bit her lip again. She knew what wonders those long fingers could do. She adjusted herself so he could have better access to that sweet warm spot between her thighs. A spot that, just last night, he said he could live and die in causing her to giggle before he returned his face between her thighs. Now, his fingers rubbed against the folds of her pussy through her underwear. She was getting wet.

“No, we don’t have time for this,” she breathed while grinding against his palm. She didn’t want him to stop and he knew it. He slipped a finger into her panties. She moaned while he furiously rubbed her clit. His eyes were still on the road but he could see her out of the side of his eye. Her head thrown back, eyes closed, and her bottom lip slightly quivering. “Oh, god, Thomas. Pull over. I need you to fuck me right quick.”

Tom laughed before removing his hand. “But, darling, your grandmother’s only a few minutes away,” he mocked.

She glared at him. “You goddamn bastard.” He liked to play this game with her. There were more times than she’d like to count where he’d get her riled up right before they were to go out then refuse to quench the fire he started. “I knew I should’ve just slapped your hand away the moment you put it on my lap.”

He chuckled before placing the fingers that had just been in her pussy in his mouth. “Hmm…I know you said your uncle’s a great cook but, darling, I already know this is going to be the best thing I taste all day.”

She couldn’t help but smile at the compliment but she turned away so that he couldn’t see it. She wanted him to think she was really upset. She turned back to him and, in a serious tone, said, “Well…That’s gonna be the best thing you gon taste in a long while if you keep fucking with me like that.”

Tom was unfazed by her tone. He knew if push came to shove she’d be the first one breaking down. He apologized anyway. Even he realized that he could be kind of a dick when he played with her like that. “I’m sorry, darling.”

“No, you’re not. But I tell you what…If you manage to impress my family this afternoon…I’ll fuck you so good you’ll walk funny for a month.”

Tom let out his signature laugh. “Well let’s hope they like me, hmm?”

————————————

True to her word, they had put him through the ringer. He had barely stepped two feet into her grandmother’s living room before they barraged him with questions: “What’s with that accent? You British?” _Yes._ “They got black people there?” _Yes…_ “Man you’re tall! How tall are you?” _About 6’2”_ “You an actor? Ever met Denzel?” _Yes_ _and no, I have not._ “You dating my cousin, huh?” _Yes_. “Ya’ll just fucking around? Or ya’ll gon get married or what?” _Uh…well…_ “Why you hesitating dude? You think you too good for her?” _No! I…_ “Why you so nervous? It’s just a few questions…” _Um…_

Tom was already sweating before she managed to drag him to the backyard. “Jesus…” he whispered to her.

“I told you. It ain’t over yet. Hours to go, babe.”

The rest of the afternoon passed by fairly smoothly, however. Most of her family warmed up to the skinny white boy she brought home. In the last hour or so Tom had learned how to play dominoes and craps as well as some southern slang that sound absolutely ridiculous in his British accent. Her younger cousins adored him. Most of them were already fans of his Loki portrayal and even went so far as to ask for autographs and photos with him—which he graciously obliged them. He won over some of her female cousins by being his usual charming, flirtatious self (much to Cassie’s chagrin). There were still those, however, that let out loud “hmphs” whenever he would place his arm around her or place a kiss to her temple. But Cassie didn’t care about those few. “They wouldn’t flash a smile, child, if Jesus himself came down and commanded them to,” her grandmother assured her.

“I guess you’re right.” Cassie spooned some potato salad into her mouth.”Hmm….Grannie who made this salad?”

"Child, you know your Aunt Geri did. She sure can cook, can’t she?"

"Yes, ma’am." Cassie giggled before shoving another spoonful into her mouth. She absentmindedly scanned the backyard; her gaze landing on Tom. He was standing around the barbeque pit with many of the other men. He had a plate in his hand; politely conversing with her Uncle Johnny. Johnny didn’t talk much and often used his body to communicate. Currently her uncle’s face was stern and his arms were folded across his chest. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She wanted nothing more than for her family to like Tom. More importantly, she wanted _certain_ members to like him. Her grandmother had already given Tom her approval now Cassie nervously waited for her uncle’s. She was so fixated on her Uncle Johnny and Tom that she hadn’t noticed her cousin, Desiree, sit down next to her.

Desiree waved her hands in front of Cassie’s face. “Earth to, Cas! Yo!”

Cassie blinked and, upon realizing that her favorite cousin was sitting next to her, let out a squeal of delight. “Desi! Oh my god, girl! I haven’t seen you in forever and a day!” They wrapped their arms around each other and tightly embraced. “How long has it been?”

“Shit…Four years I think.” Desiree reached over and tried to eat a some of Cassie’s potato salad, earning a swat in return. “Bitch!”

“Sorry, girl. You know I love you but I do not play about my tater salad. You know this. Go over there and get you some.” Cassie gently nodded her head toward the long table that where the food sat. Desiree sucked her teeth and glanced over. She let out an “ooh” when she saw Tom.

“Who is that fine ass white boy?”

“That’s your cousin’s new boyfriend,” their grandmother replied.

“Which cousin?” Desiree asked her voice slightly rising an octave.

“This cousin!” Cassie said.

“You? You dating that tall ass, fine ass white boy?”

Cassie took offense. “Yes. Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?”

“It’s not!” Desiree put her hands up in defense. “I just…never figured you’d be one down for the swirl.” She laughed to herself before singing “chocolate vanilla swirl” repeatedly. Cassie playfully smacked her. “Okay. I’ll behave. But I’ma need all the details.”

“Details?”

“You know. How is everything swinging and hitting.”

Cassie’s eyes grew wide. She loudly cleared her throat and signaled to the few children that were sitting across them giggling at the adult conversation. Cassie made the same gesture towards her grandmother, indicating that she wouldn’t talk about such things in front of her. Desiree sucked her teeth. “Bye…” She shooed the kids away. “Talk to ya'll in twenty years.”

Their grandmother laughed. “Come on, girls. You’re too young for this conversation. And I’m too old.”

Cassie smiled while watching them leave. “So…what you wanna know?”

“What’s that swing and stroke like?”

“Ugh…marvelous! Last night…oh my god…” She bit her lip and rolled her eyes back. “That man rolled my ass up into a pretzel, okay?”

“Shit! He eat the box too, girl?”

“Like it was his motherfucking last supper! Last week I came over to ‘chill’ and I was barely two feet in the door before he buried his head in it. Oh and the size…” Cassie put her hands a couple of inches apart and slowly increased the distance to indicate Tom’s size.

Desiree’s mouth gaped open. “Fuck! It’s official. I’m jealous. I need to stop fucking around up north with this goddamn degree and move out to L.A. Where they keep the big dick white boys.”

Cassie laughed. “He’s British actually.”

“Fuck! Now I gotta use up my frequent flyer miles to go get me some dick.” They laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Tom asked. He placed the plate that was in his hand, filled to the brim with barbequed meat, on the table in between the two women.

“Nothing,” Cassie lied. “Um…Tom this is my cousin Desiree. Desiree, Tom.”

Tom extended his hand. “Desiree, of course! Cassie told me you guys are more like sisters than cousins.”

“Yeah,” Desiree shook his hand. “I guess we are.”

“Has she told you anything about me?”

“Only the _very_ good stuff. The absolutely _amazing_ stuff.” She winked at Cassie. Tom saw it and let out a slight laugh.

“The good stuff, huh?” He kissed Cassie on her forehead. “Thank you.” He looked at the plate of meat before him. “I think your uncle’s trying to fatten me up.”

Desiree smiled. “Nah. That just means he likes you.” She reached over and pulled a rib from the plate and nibbled on it. “You should be glad. He doesn’t like most people.”

Tom _was_ glad. He smiled at Cassie and kissed the back of her hand. He whispered, “Does this mean I should prepare myself for a new gait.”

Cassie thanked God that she was too dark for a blush to show up on her cheeks. She glanced at her cousin to see if she had heard. Her cousin had a raised eyebrow and a mischievous look on her face that said that she had, in fact, heard. Desiree licked the barbeque sauce from her fingers and said loud enough for both her cousin and Tom to hear, “Oh…You _gon_ tell me later.” Cassie nodded. Desiree was going to get a full play-by-play.

They all spent the next twenty minutes talking before they were interrupted by Maze featuring Frankie Beverly’s “Before I Let Go”. The entire family let out sounds of approval. “This the jam,” one family member exclaimed. “Turn that shit up, boy,” another said to her cousin who was acting as the DJ.

“Aw, shit, girl…” Cassie said to Desiree. “Watch the old folks act up.”

“Why?” Tom asked. “What’s happening?” He looked in the direction of the older family members shuffling in the middle of the backyard.

“The old folks are gonna try to ‘dance’ and ‘show us something.’” Desiree answered while also looking at her relatives dancing.

“And by ‘show us something’,” Cassie chimed in, “they mean pull something getting too excited at this damn song.” She chuckled and shook her head. She shoveled the remaining potato salad that was on her plate into her mouth. She absentmindedly glanced at Tom who had a mischievous grin on his face. _Oh, shit_. “Tom…no…”

He mocked her tone and replied, “Cassie…yes…” He got up, rocking his shoulders and hips in rhythm to the beat of the song, and made his way to the center of the backyard with her relatives.

“What you gon do, boy?” Her Uncle Johnny playfully asked Tom. “Betcha can’t do this here.” Johnny did a small two step move. Tom successfully copied the move without missing a beat. “I reckon this boy know a lil’ something something! What about this here?” Johnny shuffled left and right, clapped his hands, dipped his hips and swayed left to right. Tom, ever the one for a challenge, again mimicked the moves; however, he added a spin at the end.

“Well, all right now! You better show ‘im, white boy!” random family members called out. Tom, taking the cue to continue, clapped his hands together. Cassie covered her face out of a mixture of embarrassment and humor while Tom performed his moves that had become a signature to her. Right leg—kick! Left leg—kick! Spin! Hands clap! Another spin! Both legs shuffling quickly! Her family enjoyed every minute of it. Her cousin put the song on repeat and yelled, “Keep hittin’ that shit, son!” Tom continued not missing a beat. He rolled his hips in a circle while pressing his already thin lips even tighter together. The women (and a couple of the men) let out whoops and hollers of appreciation.

Tom pointed to Cassie and made a beckoning motion. “Oh, no, dude. You're own your own, babe.” Tom refused to be denied and danced over to her. He took her wrists and gently pulled her to makeshift dance floor.

“Dance with me,” he whispered in her ear. His voice deep and hot. It should have annoyed her, especially with this goddamn Louisiana summer sun already beaming down on her; yet it sent a tingle directly to that spot between her thighs. He had a way of doing that to her. Just like he had a way of being embarrassingly dorky one minute and the walking embodiment of sexy the next. Cassie tried to resist.

“Dance with the man, baby,” her grandmother yelled out. Cassie sighed. She could never refuse her grandmother even if it meant risking second-hand embarrassment—one that her cousins (mainly Desiree) would never let her live down. Tom spun her the moment they were in the center of the yard. Her yellow sundress spun in a dizzy with her. She turned away from him, slightly squatted and gently bounced her ass. She rolled her hips in a circle to the beat. She turned to face Tom again, this time she threw her arms in the air, alternating between pumping them to the beat.

“Ooh, Cas! Don’t hurt ‘im!” a relative called out. “He ain’t ready,” said another.

Desiree joined in the reverie, “Put that stank on him, cuz!”

“I’m tryna,” Cassie called back out.

When the song finally finished, Tom placed both his hands on the side of Cassie’s face and kissed her nose then lips. Her family “oohed” and “awwed” at the display of affection and for the second time that evening, Cassie was grateful that her dark hue hid her blush. The song changed to Juvenile’s “Back That Azz Up” and Tom decided to rest for a second. He took a seat next to Desiree.

“Yeah, you don’t know nothing ‘bout that Juvey, huh?” Desiree asked. Tom shrugged his shoulders. “Cassie! This our shit! Let’s get it!”

Now it was time for the younger generation to teach the older a thing or two. Cassie and Desiree bounced their shoulders in time to the beat at first. Then when the song really started to go they began to bounce their asses. Tom had never heard the song before; neither had he ever seen Cassie dance the way she was now. He found himself leaning forward and watching her intently as she placed her hands above her head and moved her ass in a circular motion. Her dress threatened to reveal parts that he had already seen plenty of times. She squatted down fully and continued popping her ass. Her arms were straight by her sides, forcing his eyes to center on her rounded cheeks. She stood up and bent over. She shook her ass, the cheeks moving in ways he didn’t know possible. He was sweating and it wasn’t because of the summer heat. He looked around and wondered if anyone else was witnessing the amazing way her bodied moved. He locked eyes with a couple of Cassie’s relatives. They had been watching him and making jokes to one another about how big the white boy’s eyes were growing.

He tried to maintain his composure (or what was left of it). But the moment he returned his focus to Cassie all hope was lost. She laughed while continuing to bounce to the beat. This was fun for her but, for him, it was torture. He swallowed hard and tried to think of anything else hoping it would get his mind off of his growing erection but failed. The beat called his attention back to her. He watch enthralled as she squatted, placed her hands on her knees, and bounced quickly. He wondered if she could bounce like that when he was inside her. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her right then and there.

The music switched to another rap song. Cassie and Desiree returned to the table. Cassie gently fanned herself. “It is hot as hell, ain’t it?” She grabbed her cup of lemonade that had been sitting on the table. She winced at the warmth. “Ugh. It’s hot!” She continued to sip it anyway. A few drops fell down the side of her mouth. Tom couldn’t stop himself from wiping it way with his thumb. He sucked the sweet hot drink off of it. Her breath hitched slightly when he did.

They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds more. They didn’t have to say it. They both knew they needed to leave. Cassie looked around and saw that all eyes were on them. If they left now, she would never hear the end of it. Tom, however, paid no attention to the rest of the people in that over-crowded backyard. He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her toward the house. He stopped only to thank Cassie’s grandmother and uncle for allowing him into their home and continued to drag Cassie out the front door.

————————————

The sun was setting when they left but the temperature remained and they weren’t making things any better. They had only gotten a few miles from Cassie’s grandmother’s house before Tom pulled the car over. The nearest place they could find to park was the driveway of a long abandoned house. Tom grabbed her face and crushed his lips against hers. She let out a moan. “Fuck me, Thomas,” she pleaded.

“I intend to, darling,” he replied. She tried to remove her panties but found the car too confining. “Fuck it,” Tom said before ripping them off. “I’ll buy you a new pair.”

She laughed at his eagerness before reaching over and freeing his erect cock from his pants. She didn’t hesitate to dive straight for his lap. She gently rolled her tongue over the tip of his cock causing him to grit his teeth. She licked him slow, tracking her tongue up one side and down the other of his shaft. He moaned as she slowly and rhythmically began bobbing her head. “Goddamn! Fuck!” As good as her mouth felt, though, he desperately wanted to be inside her. “I want to fuck that beautiful cunt of yours.”

She looked around. If they were gonna fuck it sure as shit wasn’t happening in the front seat. She managed to climb into the back of the car. She lowered the straps of her dress, exposing her humble but perky breasts to him. Her nipples were fully erect. “You want it, daddy? You better come get it.” She slid a finger inside herself and let out a moan. She couldn’t resist teasing him. He was too tall to climb in the back. There were people outside. He was sure they were already wondering what was happening in the vehicle parked in the driveway of a condemned house. It would be even more suspicious if he were to get out, his dick at full attention, and got into the back seat. But the sight of Cassie repeatedly plunging her fingers in and out of her pussy—stopping only to taste herself—and begging him to come back and play with her trumped any thoughts of embarrassment.

Tom growled before adjusting himself and exiting the car. Once out some teenage boys stopped playing basketball across the street to look on in surprise at the pale stranger who moved from the front to the back of the car. Tom nodded at them before getting in the back. Cassie laughed. (She was sure he wouldn’t take the bait).

Cassie didn’t hesitate to straddle Tom the moment he closed the door. She threw her head back in ecstasy as she bounced on his lap. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Tom took the opportunity to kiss down her neck. He scooped her small breasts into his hands and licked and gently bit them. The sensation shot down her body like electricity. She moaned again before kissing him. The sounds of their moans and the repeated coming together of their bodies filled the car. Tom gritted his teeth as he thrust into her. He was close. So was she. She dug her nails into his chest as she came. Tom winced at the pain but continued to stroke into her a few more times before finally drawing his own orgasm. Cassie buried her face in his neck and tried to catch her breath.

Tom gently caressed her ass. His mind wondered back to the reunion and the way she danced. “Baby?”

“Hmm…Yeah?”

“You think you can do those dances you were doing today for me?”

Cassie pulled back to look at him. “What? You mean the Bounce?” Tom nodded. She let out a light laugh. “Yeah. I can do that for you, boo.”

Tom smiled and slapped her ass. “Good. Because I have…ideas.”

Cassie smiled and rolled her eyes. “I bet you do, you goddamn freak.”


End file.
